New Neighbors
by halestorm93
Summary: The Gated Communities of America are home to many, such as Bella Swan. What ever happens behind the gates doesn't always stay behind the gates. Lemon.


**I do not own the following characters. Enjoy**.

About 2% of the nation are millionaires. Most of them live in private estates and gated communities. I, Bella Swan am one of them. I live in a gated community in Palm Springs, California. The La Quinta Country Club to be specific. It has three gate entrances, several tennis courts, pools, a golf course, driving range, and the obvious country club. My stepfather plays in major league baseball, so he gives me whatever I want while he and my mom travel with the team. I live by myself most of the time, and I love it. It's a charmed life.

Today is Saturday, and on Saturday mornings my friends and I go to one of the pools. I was wearing my royal blue, with a single think yellow stripe Ralph Lauren bikini, and pink D&G sunglasses. I was sitting in a chase lounge, basking in the sun, when everyone arrived. Alice was my best friend, her family is old money, but they really don't know what the fortune is from, just that they've had it for generations. She was wearing a purple monokini with ties on the sides. Following her was her boyfriend jasper, he was from Texas, and his wealth was from oil. Rosalie was also a very good friend of mine her mother won the Miss America Pageant back in the day, Rosalie also did pageants but of course not as hardcore as her mother, she was wearing a metallic gold bikini that shone in the sunlight. Her boyfriend was Emmet, his fortune was from his father who owned a sports magazine of some sort. They all took their usual places. Alice took the chase lounge on my right and Rosalie on my left.

"So Bella where's Jake?" Emmet asked. He struck a nerve, and he knew it. I didn't look up from my magazine.

"Rotting in hell I suppose." I sounded indifferent, which was good. _Jake_ cheated on me with some slut Leah, enough said. "After what he did to me he deserves no less. Agreed?"

"Oh absolutely" said Alice.

"Yeah, if anyone did that to me I would have their teeth." Rosalie shot a look at Emmet while she spoke.

"Very well then I suppose we should all drop this subject after all it is old news."

"Bella it just happened three days ago."

"Emmet?

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to destroy you?" I asked simply.

"No."

"Then shut up. After all children should be seen, not heard." Everyone chuckled.

"Yes mom." I looked over at Emmet and gave him a teasing smile, he returned the favor. I returned to basking myself in the sun, enjoying my Saturday morning.

We all made our way back to my house for some lunch. As we made our way up the street I saw a large hideous orange U-Haul in the drive way of the house next to mine. "What The Fuck Is This!?" I was in complete shock.

"Oh My God!!! Is that who I think it is!?"

"YES IT IS!!! IT'S THE GUY WHO PLAYS DR. CARLISLE CULLEN ON ER!!!" shrieked Alice.

"Bella you are so lucky! You have a celebrity moving next door!!!"

"So what. He's just a soap opera star."

"He is NOT just a soap star; he is the face of all my fantasies!" Alice said too quietly for Jasper to hear, but of course she had to end it with a screech in my ear.

"Could you girls stop screaming, Jaz and I like hearing things. Ain't that right bud."

"Mhmm"

"Whatever Havier has margaritas waiting for us." As we walked up the steps Havier, my butler opened the door for us. "Havier, sweetheart did you get the mail today?"

"No senorita, I would gladly get it for you now."

"Oh no that's not necessary; I'll get it you just fix up some drinks and lunch. I'll only be a moment."

I walked down my driveway to my mail box. I tripped on a box; there were a lot of them on my driveway . . . lousy movers. Obviously someone was not going to help me, so I stood back up and brushed dirt off my dress. I turned to the movers "Excuse me, Excuse me! Could someone move these boxes please!" no one paid attention. I'll try another approach. I let my hair out, and walked over to the group of movers. The closest one to me was bent over to pick up a very small box. I cleared my throat. And he looked at my tapping foot. "Excuse me?" I said in an innocent voice. He slowly rose up and looked at me with the most stunning green eyes imaginable.

"Yes?" he asked with a velvety voice.

"These boxes" I pointed to the ones behind me "they need to be moved immediately or I'll tell you're employer that you're doing an impeccably messy job and are disturbing the neighbors."

"I suppose you're the neighbor"

"That is correct" he held out his hand and smiled.

"Hi I'm Edward Mason, you're new neighbor." I took his hand and shook it.

"I thought it was an actor that was moving in."

"Yeah my dad", he pointed to his father; he must've been in his mid thirties.

"Well then, I'm Bella Swan, it's nice to meet you"

"Like wise" I stood there gazing at him from head to toe. He was 6'2 no doubt, and his bronze hair was tousled. He ran his big hand through his hair. He was looking me up and down again, taking his time. I bit my bottom lip "So, those boxes?"

"Hmm?"

"The boxes you want me to move them right?"

"Yeah, but no hurry."

"No, no I'll get to it now they're full of my stuff anyways."

"Like what?"

"Uh, music mainly"

"That's cool, do you play anything?"

"Piano, guitar, and I uh sing too"

"Reeeeally. That's fascinating." Oh God I was being obnoxious. But he smirked. Quick, escape while you're ahead "I'd better be going, I have friends to entertain. Again it was nice meeting you." I turned to saunter back to my house.

"Bella"

"Yes Edward?"

"I was wondering, since I'm new in town, if you wanted to grab a coffee sometime?"

"Sure, that'd be great."

"Great" he winked at me, picked up a few boxes and went into his house.

I shut the door behind me and squealed. This was perfect. Edward was exactly the kind of guy I needed on my arm to get back at Jake. He would be so jealous! Jake would want me back so badly, and I would be a complete tease, and just when he'd think that he's won me back I would let him fall, fall into complete and utter misery. It was all too perfect! Now I had to return to my friends on the back patio.

"Jesus, what took you so long!" asked Rosalie

"Yeah Havier wouldn't serve us food until you came back, and I'm famished!" exclaimed Emmet.

"Sorry, I just getting acquainted with my new neighbor."

"Oh My God! You mean you met George Mason!"**(A/N think of George Clooney's status in Hollywood) **what was with Alice and this guy anyway?

"No. I met his son, who is taking me out for coffee later." I said uninterestedly, looking at my manicure.

"Spill pronto" Rosalie demanded "was he cute, how tall is he, is he built, and most importantly is he hotter than Jake?"

"Yes he's cute, taller than me, he's built but not over the top, and of course he's hotter than that slime, I wouldn't accept an invitation to coffee from anything less"

"YAY!" squealed the girls in unison. They even clapped their hands together. The guys rolled their eyes. Havier served us our margaritas and lunches. We enjoyed the rest of the afternoon, but they left so I could prepare myself for tonight.

I went upstairs into my room I selected what I was going to wear, and changed into my navy blue silk bath robe. I walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and let the steam fill the room. I let my robe drop as I brushed my hair. I went into the shower and cleaned myself up. When I stepped out of the shower the steam made the room too hot even for my naked body, I didn't bother with a towel. I opened the window, and saw Edward watching me from his workout room window across the way. He had been running on a treadmill, fast. He shut off the machine. He looked down quickly. He was clearly embarrassed. I gave myself a smug smile. I was not embarrassed; I wanted him to see me. I leaned on the window sill waiting for him to look up again. He did and I motioned my hand for him to open his window, "hi"

"Um hey, sorry I didn't mean to be a, uh, peeping tom." He looked everywhere but my face. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Its aright, do you want to come over?"

"Sure, I'll come over . . . when you're done, of course."

"No, I meant now" his eyes widened, he looked stunned "unless . . . you're not interested."

"Ok" he bolted out the room down the stairs and over to my house. He stopped short when Havier opened the door. But of course he let him in, and he swaggered up to the bathroom where I was waiting.

"Eager aren't we?"

"Well you gave me an offer I couldn't refuse." He looked down at my wet exposed body "I feel overdressed."

"You look overdressed." I tugged the hem of his sweaty t-shirt. He pulled it over his head, my eyes traced over his perfect body, his pecs were smooth, as was his eight pack, and he had that perfect v pointing down to his already erect dick. He took my chin and tilted it up and kissed me. But it wasn't a hard urgent kiss, it was light and soft. It was a caring kiss. I stepped closer to him my breast against his chest. His other hand holding my lower back, pulling my hips closer to his. I let out a small moan. I pulled his pants down, as I got on my knees. His dick was hard as I took it into my hands and started massaging it.

"Bella"

"Yes Edward?"

"Swallow me" I licked the tip of him just to tease, next I put him inside my mouth. He grabbed my hair in his fists and guided me. I pulled my mouth up and down him. He was getting harder. "Fuck Bella" he said in a hushed angst as his juices poured into my mouth. I sucked him. "Bella" I looked up at his glorious face. "I need to be inside of your pussy" with him still in my mouth I nodded. He lifted me up off the floor. I was standing and he was poking at my pussy, I was wet. He lifted me onto him, I wrapped my legs around his waist, I began to kiss his neck and he jammed himself inside.

"SHIT!" I screamed I clawed his back and bit him. That hurt, he had the biggest dick that has ever been inside of me. I was so tight. He pulled in and out repeatedly. My walls were clenching around him.

"You're . . . so . . . tight" He said between each thrust.

"Then . . . loosen . . . me . . . up"

"No . . . I . . . Like y-you . . . tight." I growled at his answer, my nails were digging into the skin on his neck. He grabbed one of my legs from behind him and put it on top of his shoulder.

"OH-AHHH-HEH" I probably sounded like an animal, but this is a new position for me and it sent shivers of pleasure through me. He was in so deep. I was beginning to orgasm. "Ed . . . ward . . . do . . . n't . . . stop!"

"You like this?" he huffed "You like what I do to you Bella?" he pushed himself harder into me. I nodded. "Good . . . because I'm . . . gonna . . . fuck your . . . brains. . . OUT!" his eyes were boring into mine.

"Edward . . . I'm gonna . . ."

"Don't . . . say . . . it . . . do you . . . hear me?" I nodded again, ferociously biting my lip, I could taste blood entering my mouth. He banged me so incredibly hard "Bella Now!" we poured into each other, my hips buckled my torso went limp, I scraped my nails down his neck to his shoulders, and my head fell back. Waves of pleasure ran through me. This was the best orgasm I've ever had. "Fuck yes" he said as he dropped to his knees and we fell on the tiled floor. I was lying on top of him, our chests were heaving up and down, trying to catch our breath. I rested my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat decelerate. His fingers grazed my back fluidly. He kissed the top of my head. I rotated my head to look at him.

"Coffee?"

**A/N: what will happen next?**


End file.
